Send In The Clones
by Robin the legend
Summary: Harry is still upset about Sirius'death and about not telling his friends about his prophecy isn't helping and things get even worse when Harry finds a strange ball of energy that accidently clones him! what trouble will his six clones get up too?
1. Six! but how?

As Harry Potter walked down the pathway that would lead to the park and away from those annoying Dursleys, the scar on his forehead ached as the slight cool breeze whipped across his forehead. The loss of Sirius still made his feel like it was never going to meand ever again, Harry kicked at the ground as he entered through the gate and went and slumped down on the swing. 

"Why did you have to come after me Sirius? none of this would have happend if I had not been too dense to see that it was a trick, and you would still be here!" Harry said to himself.

After everything he had been through, for once in his whole entire life Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to return to Hogwarts. with the death of Sirius and not telling his two Best friends Ron and Hermione about the prophecy weighing his heart down, everything else around him made him think he could not handle any longer.

After some more serious thinking Harry got up from the swing and walked further into the park, it was a pretty big park and it had sort of a area where heaps of trees and shrubs grew making it look like a jungle.

With his hands in his pockets Harry walked through the over grown trees and srubs wondering how he was going to tell his friends about his prophecy, or if he should let them know at all?

Suddenly a loud rustling sound came from just up ahead Harry stopped dead in his tracks to listen, his green eyes scanned the area from which he heard the sound come from. not wanting to take any chances Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it out in front of him and slowly walked forwards.

After he was a foot away from the shrubs from where the noise had came from gripping his wand tightly Harry used his other hands and slowly parted the two bushes and what he saw came to a bit of a shock to him.

For there in a small clearing was a floating blue ball of light, raising an eyebrow Harry still with his wand pointing out in front of him slowly approached the glowing ball. when he was about three inches away from it he prodded it with his wand but nothing happend.

Finally curiousity took over Harry and without thinking he reached out his other hand and placed it on the glowing blue orb, as so as his finger tips touched it a surge of what felt like electricity traveled right through Harry's body, he tried to pull away but it was as if his hand was glued to the strange object.

Finally a huge burst of electricity energy was strong enough to send Harry flying about 20 feet backwards and landing in some bushes. his wand went flying out of his hand a landed just a few inches away from the now flashing ball of light.

After the f;ashing hand vanished Harry who hand been dazed by the knock back slowly sat up and said "What the hell was that?" his vishion was a tiny bit blurry and when it finally came back to normal Harry looked ahead of himself and could not believe what he saw for there standing about 20 feet away was HIM? except there were six of him.

Harry's jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes madly and looked in front of him but they were still there, he couldn't say a word all he could do was look his clones over and he noticed that each one was different. the first one was grinning happily and his hair fell down around his face and he was saying "Hey everyone isn't it a super cool day today?"

Harry looked to the second one of him this one looked totally miserable and he was rubbing his right arm with his left, his gaze was pointing down at his shoes and his hair was different too for one side of his fringe fell over his right eye making it only to be able to see his left. and he was saying "oh whats so good about it? everyday is a bad day!"

Harry shooke his head a bit and looked to the third one of him this one had sunglasses one that had blue lenses his hair was pushed backwards with some sort of hair gel which kinda shined in the sun making him look very cool indeed. and he was standing in a very cool pose saying in a very cool voice different from the real Harry's "Yo waz up dudes?"

This only made Harry's jaw drop even more and then he turned his gaze to the forth who was grinning stupidly and instead of having black hair to Harry's shock it was all the colours of the rainbow and this one was saying "Hey ever wondered why Draco Malfoy was always picking on others? well I'll tell you it was because they where smart and they could do it but Malfoy was too dumb and brainless to know a Hippogriff when he saw one! ahahahaha!".

Harry just sat there with his mouth still hanging widely open and his eyes were as big as plates and he looked towards the fifith. now this one really took the cake ha had the most dreamiest look on his face and he was smelling what looked like a red flower from which he had picked from one of the bushes. his hair was smoothed back and he was saying "Ahhh today is a perfect day to find someone and fall in love with them!" His accent really got Harry it was french!

Shaking his head again Harry looked to the last one and as soon as he saw him Harry knew that this clone of him was going to be trouble for his eyes were green but appeared to have a bit of red in them as well, he was smiling evilly. his hair was sory of pointing upwards in little spikes which to Harry kinda made them look like devil horns. this one spoke in a steely sleek kind of tone "Hey nice place you live in seems like a good area to start some trouble hahaha!".

Harry could not speak he just looked his clones over again and thought to himself _"that ball of blue energy must of somehow read my DNA and produced clones of me! oh this is really bad how am I gonna ever exsplain this to the Dursleys? and if I live through that what am I gonna tell my friends if I can't get rid of them?"_

Harry kept on staring at his clones and he finally spoke "Well it looks like I've gotten myself into trouble once again well umm everyone I guess I better send you all back from wherever you came from? I bet that ball of energy may be able to...OH NO?" Harry cried as he looked behind his clones "IT'S GONE?" Harry said in horror.

Getting up Harry raced over to the spot where the ball of energy oncehovered he looked around madly trying to see if he could find it but it was no where in sight. Harry slapped a hand over his face and dragged it downwards making his eyelids reveal the red part on the inside. turning slowly back to his now six clones Harry saw that most of them were smiling except for the miserable one who just stared hoplessly at the other clones and then back at Harry who turned his gaze towards the sky and shouted "I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!".

well chapter one is up plz r&r and enjoy!


	2. BIG trouble begins!

Harry slowly made his way back to the Dursley's with all six clones following close behind, Romantic Harry kept stopping and picking flowers from other peoples flower beds causing their owners to poke their heads out their windows and shout. a few of them even came racing out of their houses with a pitch fork and began chasing poor Harry and his clones up the street.

Each time this happend Evil Harry would always turn to the angry group of peopleand throw nasty comments at them which only made them more mad but finally they all gave up as the Harry's rounded a corner to stop and take deep breaths. the real Harry turned to the others and shouted "What in the whole of the wizarding world am I gonna do with you six? there is no way I can take you back to the Dursley's they'd kill me or die themselves from shock from knowing that they would be staying not only with oneHarry but SEVEN OF US?"  
Harry just grunted and said with a very sly smile "Why can't we come with you oh we won't be any trouble you know I promise".  
Harry wasn't stupid enough to trust his evil twin for he knew that he was up to no good and always will be.

Then the negative Harry spoke in his usual very upset tone "Oh but you can't leave us out here on the streets we could get lost or worse killed by an over sized dog! it's so horrible even to think ABOUT!" and with that negative Harry started bawling his eyes out. Posative Harry thumped his brother on the back and chirped in a happy tone "Oh come now you're being too much of a worry wort our big Brother would never dream of leaving us out in this crual cold world!".

Romantic Harry was kissing his fingers as if he had just served a very wonderful french meal he said "Oh I cannot wait to get to Hogwarts I'm sure I'll find a very beautiful young girl to fall in love with!".

Funny Harry with his ranibowed coloured hair began making jokes about Hermione he was saying "Hey has anyone seen that Hermione granger? if so talk about your smart witch from the east side of Hogwarts! hahahaha!".

Cool Harry spoke next while doing backflips with a skateboard that Harry had no idea he had got, "Well dudes we could always cool high tail it outta here and head straight to Hogwarts ya know cool cats!".

Finally Harry spoke again and almost shouted "We are NOT going anywhere! well at least not yet I'll let you all stay with me at the Dursley's on one condition you all must promise me to keep out of sight with my Aunt, Uncle and stupid cousin Dudley, if you can all keep this one promise for me then I will take all of you back Grimuald palace with me and then to Hogwarts. DEAL?"

Harry said and stuck his hand out all the other Harry's began to think for a moment and with nods and smiles they all shouted "DEAL!" and smacked their hands onto Harry's as to show they would keep their promises.

Finally they all reached the front door of the Dursley's house and Harry tuned to them all and whispered "Okay you guys you know the plan now make your selves invisable and follow me in to the house and up to my room".

The others nodded with Harry in agreement though the Evil Harry seemed a little reluclentto follow his brothers orders but he did and he and the other five clones blinked their eyes all at once and went out one by one like a light bolb. Harry then opend the front door and he and his now invisable clones went inside and straight up the stairs to Harry's bedroom who closed the door with a light 'click'.

Harry leaned up against his bedroom door and heaved a sigh of relief as he did so the six clones blinked back into view, Harry couldn't help but smile at them all for he had to admit they had pretty cool magic powers and he had always wondered what it would be like to have brothers.

All of a sudden the whole six of them zipped into different directions to exsamine all of Harry's things in his room there were hoots of "Awesome!" and "Cool!" and "Sweet!" coming from the now over excited Harry clones.

Harry looked around at all his clones but now seeing them here with him he didn't see them as 'clones' anymore instead he began thinking of them as his six twin brothers and he knew that it was going to actually be quiet fun having them around. but what worried him is keeping them hidden for the last few days he now had left staying at the Dursley's. but what really worried him was how he was going to keep them hidden from his best friends Hermione and Ron when he returned to Grimuald palace?.

And whats worse when he returns to Hogwarts there was no way he could hide them away for ever Hermione and Ron would so catch on that he was hiding something and the rest of Hogwarts students would not take long to figure it out after that.

Suddenly Harry's thoughts were broken at the sound of something smashing on his bedroom floor he looked around at saw that Negative Harry and accidently broken his owl statue. and at that moment a bellow from Uncle Vernon floated up the stairs to his room "BOY WHAT IN THE RUDDY WORLD ARE YOU DO UP THERE?" Harry cringed as he heard Vernons feet begin stomping up the stairs. he looked to his brothers and shouted in a whisper "QUICK EVERYONE HIDE SOMEWHERE?" at that all the clones realised something was happening and the began running round in circles letting out frantic cries and crashing into each other.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" '"WE'RE GONNA DIE?" "WE'RE GONNA DIE?" Negative Harry kept shouting in panic "IF IT'S THE FBI WE DIDN'T DO IT WE WERE FRAMED HAHAHAHA!" Positive Harry chimed in a happy tone as Romantic Harry was doing some sort of ballet dance saying "OH MY SWEET ROMANCE WHERE ARE YOU IN THIS HOUR OF DARKNESS?".

Harry tried to calm them down but none of them would listen Evil Harry on the other hand was leaning up against the cupboard shouting out while gazing at the bedroom door "HEY VERNON YOU OLD FAT BAT COME AND GET US IF YOU'RE GAIN ENOUGH!" Harry himself begain to panic and Vernon was drawing closer to his bedroom door what on earth was he going to do now?

to be continued... well chapter two is up plz enjoy peoples! ;)


	3. FIGHT! and leaving the Dursleys

Harry looked around for an escape route and then his eyes rested on his window, thats when he had an idea he turned to his clones and shouted "Everyone quick jump out the window now!" The clones all stopped racing round like headless ghosts and raced towards the open window and jumped out one after the other.

They landed smack bang on top of each other and all Harry could hear was screams of pain and the swearing of his evil clone, which told Harry they had all landed in the thorn bush below. Harry cringed slightly at their cries when suddenly Uncle Vernon came bursting through the bedroom door nearly knocking Harry flat but Uncle Vernon did not notice this or cared.

Instead he looked around the room wildly and rounding back to Harry and screamed "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING UP HERE? BOY IF YOUR CAUSING ANY FUNNY STUFF I'LL THROW YOU RIGHT OUT OF THIS HOUSE HOLD AND ONTO THE STREETS! UNDERSTAND?"

Harry felt anger build up inside him but he pushed that aside and said "Yes Uncle Vernon I understand". with one last look around the room and shooting one more glear at HarryVernon slammed the bedroom door and stomped all the way back down the stairs cursing as he went.

Harry ran over to the window and looked down and there sure enough was all six clones piled up on one another with thorns sticking out of them from all ends. "OH MAN THESE WHIPPED UP THORNS JUST HAD TO BREAK OUR FALL DIDN'T THEY?" Evil Harry shouted as he made his way out of the thorny bush and cursed and grubled as he stood up and started to pull the thorns out of his body.

Harry rolled his eyes and asked "Hey are you guys all okay?" Evil Harry gritted his teeth and looked up at Harry and shouted "DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE ALRIGHT YOU LIGHTING BOLT SCAR FREAK?" Harry just chuckled to himself and he also jumped out of the window except he jumped over the bush instead of straight down towards it.

As he landed all the clones were standing side by side looking prickly and exstreamly irritated, Harry just laughed and turning to evil Harry he said "Well brother you can't talk you and the others all have the lighting scar mark on your foreheads as well so I guess that means yor calling you and our brothers freaks as well then!"

At this the five clones rounded on evil Harry and cried "WHAT?" and with that they all jumped onto their evil Brother and started fighting while the real Harry just stood watching them with disbelief. he looked around nervously for people were starting to poke their heads out their windows and staring at them all obviously freaked out to see one Harry standing there looking like a loser and six more tumbling,skidding,shouting nasty comments at each other and crashing around on the ground.

Thats it Harry had had enough and clenching his fists together he then shouted at the top of his voice "EVERYONE CUT IT OUT THIS MINUTE!" at that moment the six clones stopped and stared at Harry while still scrunching each others neck collars and their fists in mid air ready to knock the little sense they had out of each other.

Romantic Harry was being strangled by Funny Harry who was grinning and laughing even though fighting was nothing to really laughe about. Harry rolled his eyes and said "Look if we are ever gonna make it through this alive we have to learn to get along with each other, no fighting, throwing bad comments at each other OR hexsing one another!" Harry rounded on Evil Harry who had his wand out ready to jinx Positive Harry right between the eyes.

Evil Harry swore to himself as he slipped his wand away in his pocket finally negative Harry though the fighting had stopped he shouted "STOP IT! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE ALL THIS CONSTANT FIGHTING IS TEARING US ALL APART?"

Harry quickly smacked a hand over Negative Harry's mouth to shush him, Harry then whipped around and saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Patunia stomping down the stairs and heading in their direction. Harry swore to himself and without thinking he pulled out his wand and shouted a spell that made his suit case back up in his room pack it's self with all his Hogwarts stuff and then it floated down to him.

Harry grabbed it just in time to hear a roar and a shriek come from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Patunia Harry and his clone cringed except for Evil Harry who just smirked as he saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Patunia standing there looking positivly terrified at what they saw.

Harry clenched his teeth and he looked at Vernon who was raging with fury as well as fright he then exsploded in Harry's face "YOU LITTLE RUNT! HOW DARE YOU GO ROUND CLONING YOURSELF! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT ACTUALLY LEAVE THIS WHOLE COUNTRY I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR CLONES CASTING FUNNY STUFF AROUND HERE AGAIN! NOW GO!"

When Harry didn't move Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him over to the edge of the drive way where people were now standing and staring at the sight. Vernon threw Harry to the ground and ordered him to go again. Harry stood up and looking at his Uncle he shouted back "I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE WITH LOT IN THE FIRST PLACE SO I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO GO!"

He then turned to his clones Evil Harry was just smirking, Romantic Harry looked as if he had just suffered his first heartbreak, Positive Harry just whistled and stared up at the sky, Negative Harry was once again cowering in fear and bawling his eyes out, Cool Harry was throwing punches at Vernon and shouting "Come on give me your best shot dude!" Funnt Harry on the other hand was rolling around on the ground casting stupid jokes at Vernon.

Harry couldn't help but laugh he turned to his Brothers and said in a happy voice "Come on Brothers we're heading off the Grimmuald Palace where my friends should all be this very moment!". with that they all flung their arms around each others shoulders in a brotherly way and marched off laughing, crying and Evil Harry shouted to Vernon "HEY GREY HAIR FREAK WE'LL SEND YOU A POST CARD WHEN WE GET THERE HAHAHA!"

Vernon, Patunia and heaps of other people just watched as the seven Harry's made their way down the road until they rounded a corner and were gone.

to be continued... well chapter three is up oh thanks for the reviews plz enjoy! next chapter main street chaos breaks out as Harry struggles to keep his clones under control and reach Grimmuald place in one piece!


End file.
